


its magic, you know

by takesguts



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its dumb, older!Ian, teenage!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Ian's good at coaching a lot of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fckwmslf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckwmslf/gifts).



> workin on some bigger stuff, but this is just something I needed to get out of my system. Shameless porn! Cause I need the practice.

It takes three weeks.

 

 

  
That's how long his resolve lasts against Mickeys obvious hints and advances. Ians not really sure if he's supposed to be proud of that amount of time, or something. Like there's a guideline to how long a guy has to wait before fucking a younger guy until he's less of a pervert, or some shit.

 

 

  
Mickeys only sixteen, and granted, he's older then when Ian was scewing his own boss at fifteen. Not to mention his boss was way older than Ian is now, but it feels different somehow. Being on the other end of that spectrum holds a lot more threat of righteous responsibility.

 

 

  
Still, it's three weeks of Mickey hanging out after school - at first it seemed like maybe that was a part of the boys usual routine. Then the jokes about why Ian was really coaching girls soccer started, accompanied with a flurry of innuendos and double entendres that only awkward teenage flirting can manage before Ian figured out Mickey was crushing on him. It wasn't too hard, even if Mickey wasn't super obvious with his eyes or expression, but Ian kind of got the feeling Mickey didn't hang around people unless there was a specific reason.

 

 

  
A gay sports nurse who coaches girls soccer really only has one specific reason attached to it.

 

 

  
By the middle of the second week, Mickey had apparently finished his scoping, or had it with the whole not progressing because he went from subtle flirting to blatantly hitting on Ian.

 

 

  
"So are you gonna let me suck your dick or what, ginger?"

 

 

  
They were in the gym office, it was way past the time any other teachers or coaches would be here and that's the only time Ian allowed them to hangout behind closed doors. Mickey isn't exactly and athlete and despite the fact Ian isn't really a teacher, he knows full well what it would look like for a twenty four year old to be spending time after school with a younger student.

 

 

  
Ian had sputtered a little bit, surprised by the sudden forwardness. He had been damn near certain Mickey was a total closet case.

 

 

And for the next week and a half Ian learns that Mickeys whole fuck you up persona is definitely a guard, but not precisely for his homosexuality.

 

 

  
Thinking back to the day he caved makes him feel kind of dirty - he hadn't been able to resist the way Mickey looked on his knees, his pretty mouth forming words about how much he really really wanted to try. Mickey had never given head before, and it made Ians blood run hot something primal demanding he right that absolute wrong and get there first. Teach him right. For future boyfriends.

 

 

  
Two weeks later, and Ian is still teaching him.

 

 

 

"Ahhh," Ian sighs, fingers tangled loosely in Mickeys hair. After the first time, when Ian had come all over Mickeys face in his goddamn office, paranoia took over and Ian demanded they only continue their rendezvous at his apartment. Mickey had no problems with that, clearly.

 

 

  
When it comes to giving head, Mickeys a fucking natural. It's the teenage hormones, Ian knows, the desire to prove something to someone older then you, wanting to give as good as you got. To seem and be as experienced as them. This makes for great blow jobs because Mickey is determined to be thorough.

 

 

  
He's tonguing the slit of Ians cock, slow and with such focused pressure that Ians thighs are twitching at the almost over stimulation. It feels too good, looks fucking good too, that pink tongue wriggling and pressing, the saliva dripping out of the corner of his swollen mouth, down over his chin.

 

 

  
"Ah fuck," he swears, eyes nearly rolling back as Mickey presses his tongue a little harder, licking obscenely. "Gonna fucking make me come like that, Mick."

 

 

  
And fuck he is, it's pleasure that borders pain, the head of his cock is throbbing at the constant attention, so sensitive.

 

 

  
Blue eyes flick up to him, and Ian drops his head back at the sight. Fuck, this boy is too fucking gorgeous, even with how young he is. Ian knows he's gonna get even better looking with age; when he cares to start showering a little more and actually style his hair.

 

 

  
"Yeah?" Mickey murmurs, clearly delighted. He's not actually blowing Ian now, had gotten distracted playing around but Ian loves watching him realize each new way he can make a man come, outside of the standard blowjob or ass fucking (not that they've gotten there yet.) Ian wants to take care of Mickey, show him how good it can be, that he should always feel comfortable with his sexual partners. That it's supposed to be fun and sexy for both parties involved, that there's pleasure in giving pleasure.

 

 

 

"Mmm," Ian groans, nodding slowly, "feels good. I really like that."

 

 

  
Encouraged, Mickey rolls his shoulders, like he's settling into it for real now, assured by the confirmation he wasn't taking a stupid risk. He wraps both hands around Ians cock, stroking slowly, grip maybe a little too loose but he's back to hungrily lapping at Ians cockhead again and that's what is really working for Ian anyway.

 

 

  
The brief pause had diminished some of the sensitivity but it's back full force in a manner of moments, with how eagerly Mickey is suckling and licking, making all these soft, wet noises that make Ians balls ache.

 

 

  
Jesus, he is a fucking pervert. He can't stop staring at the teenager on his knees in front of his couch, how his eyes start closing as he loses himself in what he's doing.

 

 

Every nerve ending in Ian's body is sparking, on fucking fire while he tries not to grab the boy's skull and fuck the hell out of his throat. Mickey presses the tip of his tongue stiffly against the slit in Ian's cock, rolling his tongue roughly, sloppily.

 

 

"Fucking shit," he laughs, maybe a little bit overwhelmed - it's been awhile since he's received a blow job quite like this - messy and uncoordinated, a little bit slutty. "I'm going to come all over your fucking face."

 

 

Fooling around like this, with Mickey, is a rush Ian's never experienced before. He gets to say and do all of these things his other partners have never allowed, or grown out of. Mickey is new territory, open to anything Ian is willing and wanting to give him.

 

 

  
"Yeah?" Mickey inquires, breathless and eager, blinking those big blue eyes up at him like there's nothing he wanted more, "yeah, please Ian, I love that."

 

 

Hips jerking violently, Ian can't help the way he tightens his hands in Mickey's hair, yanking his head back until he knows it has to be difficult for the boy to breathe, to swallow. He grabs his cock, jerking it roughly while he runs the head of his cock around Mickey's mouth, smearing his precum all over his lips.

 

 

Hips stuttering, he reaches out with his free hand to coax Mickey's jaw open, easing his cock in just so he can thrust shallowly against Mickey's tongue as it curls along his length.

 

 

"Fucking good," he swears, curling his fingers tighter in the boy's dark hair, "that's so fucking -"

 

 

He pulls back just in time, and it feels like an extra punch to the gut when Mickey just keeps his mouth open, allowing Ian to come all over his face, tongue sticking out. Ian keeps circling his cockhead against Mickey's tongue, growling helplessly as more come drips out, down the boy's chin. Mickey whines steadily through his own orgasm; gasping and encouraging.

 

 

And when Ian shoves three fingers in his mouth, smirking and breathless as Mickey suckles at them hungrily; his jaw must be fucking aching but there's a wet patch on his jeans and he's grinning around Ian's fingers.

 

 

  
There's still so much he has to learn; and Ian is most certainly willing to show him as much as he can. He hopes Mickey's taking notes.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS IS DOPEY AND IT SUCKS. I just want everyone to be happy and feel better and have some mindless porn to distract them :( I LOVE YOU ALL, BE STRONG. (I cried like a punk for two days, whatever.) I'M HERE FOR YOU. 
> 
>  
> 
> takesguts.tumblr.com
> 
> buildbone@gmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> I cheated, cause I didn't watch, but I'mma stand by anyone who wants to chat, request prompts, or just wants some general cheering up! Tis the holiday season! Everyone remember to breathe, and be the best person they can every day! This heartbreak does not define us - it is momentary and fleeting, and only has the meaning we give it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Namaste!


End file.
